In the past, as a scanner that reads a code symbol such as a barcode attached to a commodity, there is a vertical scanner used while being fixed to a sucker table or the like in a store (see, for example, JP-A-2007-334493).
As such a scanner, there is a scanner including an imaging device and illuminating devices in a housing. An imaging window is formed in the housing. The imaging device includes an image sensor such as a CCD imaging device. The illuminating devices are arranged in the upper side portion and the lower side portion of the imaging window and emit illumination light to the outer side of the imaging window. In this scanner, reflected light from a code symbol arranged in an imaging area on the outer side of the imaging window is made incident on the inside of the housing through the imaging window and the imaging device receives the incident reflected light.
The scanner is set on a sucker table to locate the imaging window in a position lower than the eyes of an operator facing the imaging window. Consequently, the operator can easily perform scan work for bringing the code symbol close to the imaging window in order to cause the scanner to read the code symbol.